


鸢尾花开42

by shuangjiang_sk



Category: yes - Fandom
Genre: Other, singtokrist - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuangjiang_sk/pseuds/shuangjiang_sk





	鸢尾花开42

42

两人的关系肉眼可见的亲密起来，除了睡觉，singto几乎全天都呆在krist的花店里。每天凌晨天还未亮，他便迎着晨露跑到河边采摘开的最艳的鸢尾，再去小镇的市场挑选新鲜的食材，然后回到花店收货打理货架，接着准备好丰盛的早餐，最后上楼将睡得香甜的krist从被窝里唤醒——是的，用吻。

Singto很开心，特别开心。

那天，从河边回来，他获得了进入二楼房间的权利，那个，他曾经只能从宾馆阳台偷偷窥视的房间。

与他一开始想象不同，整个房间只有krist一个人生活过的痕迹，没有成对的牙刷，也没有成对的毛巾，只在靠窗的沙发上放着一床额外的被子，叠的整整齐齐，显然有段时间没有人使用过了。床头上摆放着一对狮子乌龟的小布偶，是毕业那年mook做了送给两人的礼物。Krist特别喜欢，一直放在公寓客厅的沙发上，每天抱着看电视。他离开的时候，布偶消失了，singto以为被丢掉了，没想到被他带到了这里。

Singto很怀念，想过去抱起来看一看，却被krist着急地推开，不让他靠近床头的位置，这让他很疑惑。直到某一天夜晚，singto清扫房间地板，不小心碰落了枕头，一张纸片出现在他眼前，才让他找到原因。那幅他随手画的画，被小心藏了起来，微卷的纸边透露出它的主人经常拿着它摩挲，而画面上似乎有些细微处被水晕开的痕迹。

Krist离开后的某天，off单独来到公寓。Singto躺在公寓的地板上，独自守着空荡荡的家，喝的烂醉。Off没有搭理他，跨过他的身体跑进singto的书房，按照小gun的指示在书桌底层的抽屉里面翻出一个铁盒子，翻出里面new的画像，厚厚的一叠，放在singto身旁的地上，径直离开。这是他俩给singto最后的提醒。

Singto觉得眼睛涩的难受，把枕头捡起放回原处，走进浴室，从后抱住正在刷牙的krist，把头埋进他的后颈。

“P’sing?”krist停住了刷牙的动作，疑惑地想要转身，却被腰间的手臂紧紧禁锢在singto怀中。感觉到背后滑落的温热湿润，krist担心地皱起了眉头，“你怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？”

Singto微微摇了摇头，半晌闷闷地说了一句，“对不起…kit。” 声音有些哽咽。

Krist愣了愣，没有说话，只是把自己的手叠放在腰间交缠的大手上，轻轻抚弄安慰，静静地等singto发泄完自己的情绪。

温暖的怀抱让人恍惚。酸么？苦么？……其实这么多年，早就习惯了。只是苦楚与不甘慢慢堆积到无法忍受的程度，想要完全占有又不敢勉强，贪婪而又胆小，最终，那个令自己自惭形秽的人的归来变成了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。

怨恨过么？或许….曾经有过。但成为别人的影子，是自己选择的路。明知道飞蛾扑火，却始终一意孤行。他那么好，只是不爱我，这，并不是错。

当放弃一切以后，像个受伤的小兽只想独自躲起来舔舐伤口的时候，却发现曾经渴求而不得的东西追逐而来，包裹着自己，krist迷茫了。

他还没有想好未来的路，却顺其自然地再次沉醉其中。

这些天的日子幸福的让人想哭。或许这就是命，这一辈子注定要和他，纠葛在一起。

感觉到腰间的双手慢慢放松，krist缓缓地转身，捧住了singto的脸庞，托起他的下巴，直视他红肿的眼睛，在singto讶异的眼光注视下，轻轻地吻住了他的双眼，舔去他脸颊上的泪珠，“没关系，p’sing。”

Singto呆呆地感受着眼前属于krist的气息，在对方的嘴唇滑过自己嘴角的瞬间，猛地回过神来，反客为主地含住，顶开唇齿，如饥似渴地吮吸着对方口中的津液。

Krist勾住singto的脖子，任由他的双手在自己的腰间滑动，勾开上衣的扣子，剥去裤子上的皮带，直到两人裸陈相对。

在撞入krist身体深处的瞬间，singto哭了，一边重复着身下动作，一边不断地呼唤着Krist的名字。

Krist配合地夹紧singto的腰肢，低声呻吟着感受着身体内部singto强烈的撞击，直到脑海被酥麻的快感淹没。

这场久违的性事持续了整整一晚，直到两人筋疲力尽再也射不出一点液体，singto才小心翼翼地把已经昏睡过去的krist小心翼翼地搂入怀中，让他靠着自己的肩膀，调整了一个舒服的睡姿，慢慢地闭上了双眼。

“我爱你…Kit。”


End file.
